Crisis
Once there was a 26 year old man named Joe. His life was great. In high school he got a high science degree, and became a biologist and studied the mysteries of life. Never once had him or his wife got into a fight. and best of all, 2 wonderful kids to look after. But that WAS Joe... One day, his wife and the kids went to the store. Joe decided to stay home. So he flipped on the computer and was looking at some test results of his latest design which was a half dog half cat. 'Let's see,' he said in a quiet but focused voice as if talking to himself. 'Blood flow is normal, Body Function is good, and the Intestinal or-' He was interrupted by a crash in the bedroom. He ran back to his room to find the desecrated remains of his grandfather, along with shards of ceramic glass, scattered on the floor. Tears started to appear in his eyes, but at the same time curiosity was in his mind. How did this happen? He looked around. All windows were fine. Not a scratch. All doors were closed. Huh? There's no reasonable explanation for this. He scratched his head, and then picked up the ashes and put them in another vase. He returned to the living room to find that his computer had '˜Blue Screened'. 'This is all so strange. How the hell can this happen?' he said. He pressed the power button on the computer. Nothing. He tried again. Nothing. He was getting irritated and started mashing the power button. Then every electronic started flashing white. His phone, the TV, even his car was 'spasming'. Joe threw the computer on the floor and smashed it with a hammer. 'GET OUT OF HERE!!!!' He yelled. The electronics stopped. He heard a slamming noise in the bathroom. He grabbed his bebe gun and ran to the bathroom. The mirror was cracked, but nothing else. He returned to the living room and was panting harder than he ever has. A minute passed, and he didn't hear anything like birds chirping or cars passing. He looked out the window. Everything was gone. It was nothing but pitch black darkness... except when he looked harder and saw his wife and kids. 'Honey! Kids!' He said as he ran out. They didn't care. Not one of them did anything. They just stood there... their faces were vacant. 'I'm so glad I found you th- GAAAA!' He fell face first on the ground. He got back up, and the three were also on the ground... dead. Blood had already spread everywhere. 'NOOOOOOO!!!' He yelled. He picked up their bodies and their eyes were gone, just a black ooze pouring out of their eye sockets. 'No. NO. DON'T DIE ON ME!! DON'T DIE DAMMIT!!' He burst into tears as the black ooze fell on the floor. He took the bodies and put them on his bed. He can't do anything. Nothing. He got his bebe gun again and went in the bathroom. The shower curtains were closed, but they were open last time he was in there. And the mirror had more cracks and blood on it. He opened the curtains and his parents were torn to pieces, entrails, body parts, bones, all floating in the dark blood of his parents. He cried again and yelled repeatedly. He looked in the mirror. A strange humanoid was behind him, soul-less white eyes and blood covering his body. 'You... YOU MONSTER!!! GET OUT OF HERE YOU HELLSPAWN!!!!' Joe was furious. The being just stared at him. A few seconds passed, and the creature murmered loudly in gibberish, then let out a loud '˜UUUUUUUUUUUUUR' noise. Joe felt an extremely intense pain in his stomach. He looked down to see the bloody, spiky arm of the creature embedded in his stomach. The pain was so intense, he had a seizure. When he woke up, he was on a metallic table. He hardly saw anything, becaused his pain had over-welmed all of his senses. He looked at his body. It was in pieces. His organs were still attached to his neck, so that kept him barely alive. The being stood in front of him. 'Wh-Wha ah ya doi?' He could barely talk. The being removed the stitches on its mouth, and its mouth became a liquid. Its mouth started swallowing all of the pieces.'OOOOOOO-' Joe tried to yell. In only a few seconds, he was in its stomach, and was sent in his worst nightmare. He was killed in the nightmare. Before he died, he heard a raspy low voice say '˜CRISIS', but in a loud manor. His head exploded after that. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Demins and Debbils Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck